Crazy Love
by chunsatic729
Summary: [UPDATE SEQUEL] a YooSu Fic! slight YunJae and Others / YAOI, INCEST, NC! / No Sumarry! Kalo Kepo Baca! eu kyang kyaaang :D / DLDR! Mind to RnR? Happy Reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

**_a YooSu Fic…..!_**

**_/_****Crazy Love /**

**- Romance, NC 21 / M / One-shot**

**- Written by Ayyy_Nha**

**- Uri Cute Couple - YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) with YunJae (Yunho and jaejoong) and others**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, INCEST, NC! Pedophile (?), Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Kim Junsu (29 tahun)**

** Jung (Park) Yoochun (16 tahun)**

** Jung Yunho (33 tahun)**

** Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (33 tahun)**

** Lee HyukJae**

_**Happy Reading!**_

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Aku menutup mataku dengan lengan saat sinar matahari menembus kekamarku. Ah lelahnya. Aku masih ingin tidur. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah hampir semalaman bermain –yah kau tau lah maksudku- dengan hmm kekasihku yang kini juga masih terlelap di sampingku. Namja berumur 16 tahun yang tidur sambil memeluk erat pinggangku ini berstatus sebagai kekasiku, muridku dan errrr keponakanku sendiri. Yah kau boleh mengatakan kalau aku gila. Ck! terserahlah.

Perlahan aku menyingkirkan lengan kekar yang memeluk erat pinggangku ini. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar lengket oleh keringat dan cairanku sendiri. Belum lagi bagian bawah tubuhku yang –errrr- lumayan perih dan basah akibat penuh dengan cairan milik pangeran tampanku –*asiekk- itu. ah~ dia memang benar-benar tampan. Aku meliriknya sebentar lalu meraih handukku dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Aku mengisi bathtub dengan air dan sabun. Menunggu beberapa menit, aku masuk ke dalam bathtub tersebut dan membaringkan diriku. Ahhh~ segar sekali…

Hmm baiklah… Sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Kim Junsu dan sekarang usiaku 29 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang guru biologi di Dongbang Senior High School *samain kyk My sonsaengnim, my wifey aja-wks* Tadi aku menyebutkan tentang kekasihku bukan? Nde, namanya Jung Yoochun. Dia baru berusia 16 tahun. Nde, jarak umur kami 13 tahun. Dia sekarang berstatus sebagai NamjaChingu-ku sekaligus murid dan keponakanku. Nde, Yoochun adalah anak tunggal dari Hyung kandungku sendiri, Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau heran kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung? Nde, dia seorang namja yang berstatus Male pregnant. Hyungku menikah di usianya yang sangat muda, yah bisa di katakan sama dengan umur Yoochun sekarang. Itu di karenakan ia dan suaminya, Jung Yunho menikah karena kecelakan. Nde, tak perlu di jelaskan, kau pahamkan.

Hubungan kami, memang hanya kami berdua yang tahu. Hanya kami berdua! Bahkan Hyungku dan suaminya tidak tahu soal ini. Ck! aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka mengetahui ini. Aish Jjinja! Aku malas memikirkannya.

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat aku kembali ke Korea. Memang aku menghabiskan masa sekolah dasar sampai perguruan tinggi di Jepang. Aku tinggal di Jepang bersama kedua orang tuaku, sementara Jaejoong hyung yang saat itu tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek kami di Korea. Tapi sekarang mereka telah tiada.

Aku memang di minta Jaejoong hyung tinggal bersama mereka. Yah, memang rumah nenek dan kakek sangat besar, jadi buat apa aku tinggal di apartment, kata Jaejoong hyung. Aku pun memutuskan melamar pekerjaan di sekolah milik keluarga Yunho hyung.

Hubungan ini sudah enam bulan kami jalani. Awalnya tentu saja aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku bahkan rela memutuskan hubunganku dengan kekasihku, Shim changmin demi Yoochun.

Saat itu Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu. Dan saat itulah Yoochun mengatakan dia menyukaiku. Tentu saja saat itu aku memakai akal sehatku dan menolaknya. Tapi… dia tidak menyerah dan malah memperkosaku. Tentu saja aku terus memberontak dan berusaha melarikan diri… tapi… ada perasaan nikmat yang justru membuatku kecanduan oleh sentuhannya. Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku. Setelah kejadian itu… dengan bodohnya aku yang berbalik memintanya agar menyentuhku. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, Yoochun tulus mencintaiku… Aku selalu bisa lihat ketulusan itu saat dia menatapku… Entahlah bagaimana akhir kisah yang –errr cukup ekstrim ini? aku tidak tau dan tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanyalah…. Yoochun selalu di sampingku…

Aku bangkit dari bathtub dan membersihkan diriku sebentar di bawa shower. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku meraih handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentu saja setelah membersihkan mulutku. Kkkk~

Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku sambil mengeringkan rambutku. Aku duduk di samping ranjang, tepat di sebelah Yoochun berbaring.

"Chunnie~ Ireonnie! Sudah jam setengah tujuh baby, nanti terlambat. Chunnie!" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ck! dasar namja kebo-_-

"CHUNNIE, WAKE UP!" teriakku dengan suara bak lumba-lumba. Eukyangkyang! Aku jamin pangeran tidur ini akan segera membuka matanya.

"Yakk! Masih ngantuk baby suie." rengeknya seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aigooooo keponakan tampan Oeshamcon harus bangun, nanti terlambat sekolah." Godaku.

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya menatapku tajam. "Saat kita hanya berdua, hanya ada Chunnie dan Suie sebagai sepasang kekasih. Arasseo!"

Ku lihat dia sedikit kesal lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. "hah!" aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Dasar bocah! Rutukku dalam hati.

Aku pun beranjak ke lemari dan berpakaian. Setelah siap aku beranjak kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya sekalian sarapan untuk kami. Ck! sudah seperti seorang istrikah? Oh ya, saat ini memang hanya ada kami berdua di rumah, karena Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit ada urusan di Jepang. Aku kembali kekamarku dan melihatnya sudah selesai mandi. Wajahnya sedikit di tekuk. Aigoooo~ aku harus sedikit merayu suami manjaku ini rupanya. Aishh Jjinja!

"Baby, ayo pakai seragam hmm. Atau mau aku yang pakaikan." Godaku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dia masih saja cemberut. Ku cium sekilas bibir sexy-nya. Dan…. Ah! beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. Aishh! Bocah ini!

"Pakaikan baby." Manjanya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati, My Prince." Aku meletakkan seragamnya di ranjang lalu menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan seduktif, aku mendekatinya dan meraih handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ck!

"Ck, sangat merepotkan namjacinguku, eoh." godaku di sela memakaikannya seragam. Ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum.

Selanjutnya kami berdua beranjak menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Yoochun memaksaku duduk di pangkuannya. Dan hasilnya, aku duduk di pahanya seraya menyuapinya roti yang telah ku olesi selai nanas kesukaannya.

"Uhmm nyam~ nyam~ "

"Kau suka baby?" tanyaku seraya mengelus pipinya.

"Tentu saja, asal kau yang mebuatnya, aku akan selalu suka." Jawabnya lalu mencium pipiku sekilas.

"Aishhh bocah gombal." Balasku yang ku yakin sekarang pipi chubby-ku memerah di buatnya.

Ck! alhasil, hari ini kami terrlambat setengah jam.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Kau sih baby, sarapan saja minta di suapkan. Terlambatkan. Aishh Jjinja." Junsu mengomel saat mobilnya sampai didepan pagar sekolah yang sudah tertutup. "Aku sih tidak masalah karena ku seorang guru, tapi kau."

"Ah tenang saja baby. Jangan kuatir, kau lupa aku ini berandalan sekolah, eoh." Yoochun mengecup sekilas bibir Junsu. "Ya sudah kau masuklah, kita bertemu di dalam oke!" Yoochun mengedipkan matanya.

"Ck! baiklah. Awas kalau kau membolos. Tidak ada jatah selama sebulan!" ancam Junsu yang sukses membuat Yoochun membelalakkan matanya.

"Aigoooo! Tidak akan baby. Sudah ya, sampai Jumpa." Balas Yoochun lalu ia berlari menuju pagar belakang sekolah. Di mana tempat ia dan teman-teman berandalnya biasa memanjati pagar belakang ini untuk membolos. Ck! tapi itu terjadi sebelum Junsu datang ke sekolah ini.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Junsu saat memasuki kelas. Untungnya hari ini jadwal mengajarnya jam kedua. Jadi ia tidak terlambat.

"Pagi Dolphin Ssa'em." Ucap mereka kompak. Junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan mereka. Kini ia telah duduk di bangku guru dan bersiap mengabsent murid-muridnya.

"Jung Jessica." "Nde." "Jung Yoochun." "Yesseu." Jawab Yoochun seraya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Junsu. Junsu hanya membalasnya dengan –deathglare-nya.

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendapat deathglare dariku. Ck! dasar bocah nakal. Kau tahu betapa nakalnya namjacinguku. Aishhh Jjinjaa! Lihat saja tingkahnya.

Saat ini aku mengajar di kelasnya, dan mengadakan Kuis. Tentu saja saat itu semua murid fokus dengan kuis yang kuberikan. Yoochun yang memang duduk di bangku paling belakang di pojokan kelas, dia menarik tanganku saat aku mendekat ke bangkunya.

"Baby, kau curang hmm. Mengapa mengadakan kuis mendadak dan tak memberitahuku." Dia mencengkram kuat tanganku seraya meremas butt-ku.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat agar tak mendesah. Aishhh Jjinja! Bocah ini! Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang menghadapnya lalu memandangnya seolah memohon agar ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berhenti meremas bokongku.

"Hmm Sonsaengnim, kau harus di hukum." Dia berdiri dan berbisik di telingaku. "Atau kau bisa lepas dari hukuman asal…" dia menyeringan. Aigoooo! "Asal beri aku nilai seratus kuis ini tanpa aku harus menjawab semua soal ini. Tapi kalau kau menolak… tentu saja adik kecilku akan membuatmu tidak bisa mengajar selama seminggu. Arasseo!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan dan –butt-ku.

Aku hanya bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding. Ck! tentu saja Yoochun tidak sedang bercanda. Bahkan dia pernah memperkosaku, jadi aku yakin setiap ancaman berandal yang berstatus sebagai namja cinguku ini tidak main-main. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju akan permintaannya.

"Sonsaengnim, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan kuis. Jadi aku boleh keluar sekarangkan?" tanya seraya menyeringai.

"T-tentu s-saja." Jawabku gugup.

"Oke." Ucapnya lagi hendak beranjak pergi.

PLUK~

Aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam Butt sexy-ku. Aishhh Jjinja! Tentu saja aku tahu persis siapa pelakunya. Dia adalah namjachingu nakal yang sangat aku cintai. Ck! dengan santainya sekarang ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini dengan senyum kemenangan yang ia tunjukan padaku.

"Baiklah. Jangan berisik dan jangan coba ada yang mencontek. Kalau sudah selesai segera kumpulkan." Ucapku seraya menghilangkan rasa gugupku akibat ulah Yoochun tadi. Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana nakal dan pervertnya seorang Jung Yoochun. aishhh Jjinjaaa!

Tapi kau tahu tidak kalau dia…. Apa yaaa?… hmmm rahasian? Nanti saja ku beri tahu. Eukyangkyaaang!

.

.

**Author POV**

Junsu memainkan ponselnya. Wajahnya kini sudah di tekuk. Bagaimana tidak? sudah setengah jam ia berada di taman menunggu Yoochun. Tapi bocah itu sampai detik ini belum menampakkan jidat lebarnya, Ck!

"Junsu-yaa." Junsu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae. Sahabat kecil Junsu sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang. "Hyukieeee."

"Susu. Kyaaaa apa kabarmu, eoh." balas Hyukjae seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, eoh. Aku sudah satu tahun kembali ke Korea, tapi baru bisa bertemu sekarang. Pasti kau sangat sibuk, nde?" jawab Junsu seraya membalas pelukan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Hehee. Yah begitulah. Susu, kapan-kapan main ke rumahku nde, kalau tidak sibuk. Kita main bola bareng lagi. Aigoooo kau tambah imut, Junchaaan" Hyukkie mencubit kedua pipi chubby Junsu karena tak tahan dengan ke imutan sahabatnya itu.

"Awww appo. Yak! Hyukkie. Ck! kau ini memalukan. Kau bukan bocah berumur enam belas tahun yang pantas bersikap seperti itu." rutuk Junsu pada sahabat konyolnya itu.

"Aishh salahkan kau yang semakin imut dan… aishhh lihat ini ada bakpao di pipimu. Wkwkwkk!" Hyukjae kembali mencubit gemas pipi Junsu.

"Yak! Aishh Jjinjaaa. Ada bocah yang bersikap seperti orang dewasa dan ada orang dewasa yang bersikap seperti bocah. Ck!" omel Junsu.

"Eoh, kau bicara apa?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit binging.

"Ani, Lupakan!"

.

.

Di tempat lain. . . Seorang remaja berseragam Senior High School tengah menatap tajam dua Namja yang sedang asik bercanda di kursi taman sambil sesekali salah satu namja itu mencubit pipi si namja imut di sampingnya. Mereka tertawa lepas… tak sadar seseorang mempehatikan mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

Namja yang memakai seragam itu kini berjalan mendekati dua namja yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap tadi.

"Ehem."

"Chunnie. Kau sejak kapan di situ." Junsu, si namja imut itu kini menyadari kehadiran namjachingunya yang telah berdiri di sampinya.

"E-eh, Siapa dia Junchan?" tanya Hyukjae menatap lekat Yoochun.

"Dia kepo-"

"Aku namjachinunya. Perkenalkan, Jung Yoochun imnida." Ucap Yoochun ketus.

"MWORAGOOO? H-hyukjae i-imnida." Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang membentuk hurup O. Ck! untuk beberapa detik, namja yang mempunyai senyum gummy ini terlihat tidak begitu –errr tampan.

"Y-yoochun ah…" tak berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Junsu pun shock mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Ck! tentu saja yang Yoochun bilang itu benar, namun bukannya ia dan Yoochun sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka sampai waktunya tepat untuk di umumkan.

"Nde, itu benar. Bhangapta, Hyukjae-ssi. Oh ya, sekarang aku dan Suie sedang ada urusan. Jadi kami mau pamit pergi dulu ne. Sampai Jumpa lagi." Yoochun membungkuk sebentar lalu menarik paksa Junsu beranjak dari taman tersebut, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sudah terserang Kepo akut. Ck! tentu saja banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan mengenai hubungan mereka.

Junsu yang masih shock tak bisa memberontak karena Yoochun sangat kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun sudah berteriak agar Yoochun melepaskannya namun… yah! Sampai akhirnya kini ia berada di atas ranjang milik Yoochun.

.

.

Yoochun masih memasang tampang suramnya kini terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Sungguh ia sangat kesal saat namja di taman tadi menyentuh pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Baby, sudah ku bilangkan dia hanya sahabatku. Jangan cemburu lagi, nde." Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang di samping Yoochun. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoochun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun.

"Tapi dia menyentuh pipi Chubby-mu. Aku tidak suka itu…" ucap Yoochun masih dengan muka di tekuknya.

"Aku sudah melarangnya kok. Ck! cemburu eoh? namjachinguku sungguh kekanakan kalau lagi cemburu. Berbeda sekali kalau di atas ranjang." Goda Junsu seraya menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di bahu Yoochun.

"Eoh, memang kalau di atas ranjang kenapa?" seringai Yoochun mengembang di bibirnya yang tadi mengerucut.

"Hmm sangat dewasa dan… pervert." Jawab Junsu seraya meraih tangan Yoochun dan menghisap telunjuk Yoochun dengan seduktif.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Di angkatnya tubuh Junsu ke pangkuannya. "Baby suie, berani menggodaku, eoh? kau taukan resikonya." Yoochun mencubit gemas hidung Junsu.

"Hukum Suie, Chunnie~ jebaaaal." Ucap Junsu manja seraya mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Tak perlu banyak waktu, kini Yoochun telah mengangkat Junsu ke atas ranjangnya. Di bukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Junsu dengan gerakan seduktif. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan melepaskan Zipper celana Junsu dan menurunkan Jeans yang di kenakan kekasihnya. Dan terakhir, Yoochun menanggalkan Boxer dan underwear Junsu hingga sang kekasih benar-benar Naked.

Masih jelas terlihat bercak-bercak perbuatannya semalam. Ck! tapi sekarang ia ingin menambah tanda kepemilikinnya itu lebih banyak lagi di tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Chunnie jebaaal. Buka bajumu…" ucap Junsu seraya mengelus-elus dada Yoochun.

"Aigooooo~ benar-benar tak sabar rupanya, eoh. Baiklah sayang." Balas Yoochun. Yoochun berdiri lalu melepas seragamnya.

"Ugh ahhh C-chunnie-ya."

Yoochun melirik ke samping dan menemukan Junsu kini bergerak gelisa sambil menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada Hole-nya sendiri. Sedang tangannya satunya ia gunakan untuk mengocok Juniornya yang mulai menegang.

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian mesum terukir di bibirnya. Sejenak ia hanya menikmati Junsu yang tengah bermain –solo. "Kau benar-benar sexy, baby." Yoochun yang kini juga telah –Naked- berbaring di samping Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan –solonya.

"Eunghh Jebal C-chunnie. Masukkan Milikmu ke dalam Hole-ku. C-cepat ahh." Oceh Junsu di sela kegiatan nakalnya.

"Sabar baby, lakukanlah sampai kau puas dulu hmm. Aku suka melihatnya." Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Junsu dan mulai menjilati leher mulus itu. sesekali Yoochun mengecup, mengigit dan meninggalkan banyak –kiss mark miliknya.

"Eunghh ahh C-chunnie ahh." Junsu sedikit kesulitan menemukan Sweet Spotnya. Namun ia terus menusuk-nusukkan tiga jarinya di dalam hole-nya.

"Suara desahannya sangat indah, baby. Terus sebut namaku hmm." Kini Yoochun telah beralih pada bagian dada mulus Junsu. Yoochun berhenti pada nipple pink milik kekasihnya itu. Tanpa ragu, Yoochun langsung menjilat serta menghisap kuat nipple menggoda itu, dengan sesekali memberi gigitan kecil. Sedang tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk memainkan nipple Junsu yang satu lagi dan tangan yang lain kini meraih Junior Junsu.

"Ahhh C-chunnie ughh ohhh~" Junsu memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat pada semua titik sensitive-nya yang tengah di manjakan.

Yoochun kini menyingkirkan tangan Junsu dan menggantinya dengan tangannya mengocok dan sesekali meremas Junior serta twinball milik kekasihnya. Sementara Junsu semakin cepat menusuk-nusukkan ketiga jarinya pada Hole-nya sendiri. "Aaaakkhrrh~" Junsu mendesah seraya menggigit pelan bibirnya saat ia berhasil menemukan sweetspot-nya sendiri.

"Kau berhasil menemukannya baby, hmm uke-ku cukup pintar rupanya." Yoochun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Junsu yang tengah menikmati permainannya sendiri.

"Chunnie ahh~ I w-wanna c-cum ahh." Racau Junsu saat ia merasakan perutnya melilit pertanda ia akan segera mencapai klimaks. Yoochun menyeringan seraya mempercepat mengocok junior Junsu.

"A-akhkk ahhh C-chunnie~" tubuh Junsu sedikit terangkat lalu kembali terhempas saat ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang membasahi tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun menjilat tangannya seduktif. Junsu yang melihat itu langsung meraih tangan Yoochun dan menjilati cairannya yang ada di tangan Yoochun sampai bersih.

"Aishh itu kan jatahku baby, kau ini." ucap Yoochun seraya mencubit gemas pipi Chubby kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mau baby, memang tidak boleh." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh di buatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, kini ia memposisikan dirinya berlutut di depan Hole Junsu. Diletakkanya kedua kaki Junsu di bahunya dan memposisikan Juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang di depan Hole Junsu.

"Masukkan cepat baby, ah~" rengek Junsu yang membuat Yoochun menyeringai.

JLEB~

Tanpa banyak protes Yoochun langsung memasukkan –Big Juniornya kedalam Hole milik kekasihnya. Memang sudah tidak sulit, karena tadi Junsu telah mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Akkhhrhh C-chunnie~ c-cepat bergerak!" rengek Junsu lagi.

"Okey baby."

Yoochun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan semakin cepat. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meraih Junior Junsu yang kembali menegang. Di kocoknya junior Junsu seraya sesekali meremas twinball milikk kekasihnya sambil tepat meng-in out-kan juniornya semakin cepat di dalah hole Junsu.

"Ugh C-chunnie ahh F-faster oohh~ Depper Please~"

"Ahh As you wish, baby ugh~"

Yoochun menambah kecepatan meng-in out-kan miliknya di hole Junsu yang semakin lama semakin brutal. Tak lupa tangannya yang tetap bekerja menservice junior Junsu. yoochun sesekali memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat saat juniornya di manjakan oleh dinding-dinding Hole kekasihnya yang masih sempit itu.

"Ohhh ahh~ L-little C-chunnie ishh soooh big uhh~"

"ahh~ You're Soo hh Tight baby ahh~"

Junsu meraih leher Yoochun lalu melumat bibir namjachingunya itu cukup brutal. Sedari tadi ia belum mendapatkan ciuman memabukkan yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan itu. "ahhh mmmphh cckhkp~"

Yoochun memainkan lidahnya yang terlatih di dalam mulut Junsu. Menggoda lidah Junsu dan mengajaknya bermain, saling bertukar saliva serta mengabsent gigi rapi kekasihnya. Sesekali Yoochun menggigit bibir Junsu untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu. "Mmmpph ahh~"

Junsu mendorong Yoochun sehingga terpaksa Yoochun menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Napas Junsu terengah-engah dengan saliva yang mengalir di sela bibirnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy di mata Yoochun.

Setelah hampir setengah Jam, Junsu kembali merasakan perutnya melilit, pertanda ia akan kembali mencapai klimaks.

"W-wanna c-cum ah~"

"T-together b-baby ah~"

CROOOOOTTT

"AAAKKHH CHUNNIE~"

"SUIE AHHHH~"

Yoochun menumpahkan cairan cintanya cukup banya di hole Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu mengotori perutnya dan Yoochun dengan cairan cintanya yang sangat banyak.

"Ahh ah ahh~" napas keduanya terengah-engah. Yoochun kini tepar di samping Junsu dan telah mengeluarkan Juniornya dari Hole Junsu.

"Ah~ kau selalu bisa membuatku tak berdaya Chunnie. Aiishh~ nakal." Goda Junsu seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yoochun.

Yoochun mendekat Junsu erat kedalam pelukannya. "Salah kau suka menggodaku,eoh."

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aihh~ memang dasar mesum! Ck!"

"Hahaha~" Yoochun mengelus-elus pipi Junsu.

"Hmm Chunnie… bagaimana kalau sampai Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung tahu hubungan kita. Aku takut… aku takut kehilanganmu." Junsu menatap Yoochun lekat.

Yoochun hanya terdiam sejenak membalas tatapan kekasihnya itu. "Tenang saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, baby. Kalau Appa dan Eomma melarang hubungan kita, aku akan membawamu kabur."

"C-chunnie-yaa…"

"Ssssttt… percayalah padaku. Tetaplah di sampingku, Junsuie. Kita lalui bersama, ne. Aku mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku." Chu~ sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir plum Junsu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku. Aku sudah menyerahkan diriku, hatiku dan seluruh hidupku padamu, Chunnie. Aisiteru~" Junsu mendekap erat erat tubuh Yoochun.

"Nado~" ucap Yoochun seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Yoochun dan Junsu perlahan terlelap sambil saling mendekap…..

.

.

"Yunnie, aku sangat merindukan uri Chunnie. Satu minggu meninggalkannya ke Jepang, aku takut dia kesepian." Jung Jaejoong, Namja cantik ini menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya. Kini mereka tengah berada di dalam taksi yang melaju membawa mereka menuju kediaman keluarga Jung. Ck! sang supir taksi hanya bisa cengo melihat adegan pasangan Yaoi kelas berat ini yang tak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan. #poorahjushisupirtaksi -_-

"Aigooo, Boo. Yoochun itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau ini. Lagi pula ada Junsu yang menemaninya di rumah. Jadi dia tidak akan kesepian." Ucap namja bernama Jung Yunho menenangkan istri cantiknya ini.

"Aishh tetap saja aku mengkuatirkannya. Aigooo dia pasti sangat senang kita memberinya kejutan dengan pulang cepat, nde." Ck! memang benar seharusnya mereka berada di Jepang satu minggu lagi. Namun urusan yang mereka tangani ternyata tidak membutuhkan waktu lama.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama kini mereka telah sampai di rumah. Yunho segera membayar taksi lalu mereka segera masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Terlihat wajah Jaejoong berseri-seri saat membuka pintu rumah. Sepertinya sang Eomma ini ingin segera memeluk si Mr. Boy-nya.

"Chunnie chagiiii, eomma pulang chagiyaa.* -entah gue ngakak bayangin adegan eomma anak gini masa-_-*

Sementara Yunho, sang Appa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya saat ia tidak mendengar aegya tersayang-nya itu berlari memeluknya.

"Yunnie, Chunnie kemana? Apa dia di culik? Hiks." Jaejoong terlihat mulai panik saat tidak menemukan anak kesayangannya itu.

Yunho menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat tingkah gajah lebay ini. "Aigooo, Boo! Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Mungkin Chunnie sedang tidur siang di kamarnya."

"Oh benar juga. Ya sudah aku kekamar Chunnie dulu ne." Ucap Jaejoong yang kini berbinar-binar. Ck! #GASWAAAATTT!

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ck! dasar otak Pentium satu. Mengapa aku bisa tergila-gila padanya, nde? Apa salahku Tuhan? Omel Yunho. =_= Untungnya Yoochun mewarisi otak cerdas Appanya. Dan jangan lupa, juga mewarisi ke Pervertan tingkat Dongbang sang appa tentunya. Ckck!

.

.

Jaejoong kini telah berada di depan kamar Yoochun. Segera saja ia membuka pintu kamar Putra tunggalnya itu. Dan… Jaejoong pingsan seketika itu juga melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan Yoochun untuk menyambut sang eomma. Tak lupa sebuah lengkingan yang sukses membuat Yoochun dan Junsu yang tengah terlelap sambil mendekap itu terpaksa membuka mata mereka dengan tidak elite-nya.

"YUNNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE."

BRUKKK~

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang lekat kedua orang di hadapan mereka kini. Dua orang yang bermuka suram bak seorang terpidana hukuman mati yang sebentar lagi akan di eksekusi. Wks~

"SEKARANG JELASKAN PADA KAMI, JUNSU! YOOCHUN! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI, EOH?" ucap Yunho memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Jaejoong yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah terbangun dari pingsannya kini hanya bisa sesegukkan di samping suaminya.

Baik Yoochun maupun Junsu tak berani buka suara.

"JELASKAN!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"Aku mencintai Junsu, Appa. Ku mohon, ku mohon restuilah kami. Kami saling mencintai." Jawab Yoochun yang kini memberanikan diri menatap mata Appanya.

"APA KAU GILA, EOH. MANA MUNGKIN KALIAN BISA MELAKUKAN ITU. KALIAN ITU ADALAH OESHAMCHON DAN-"

Sementara Junsu hanya bisa terisak tak berani mengatakan apapun. Bagaimanapun yang Yunho katakan itu menang benar. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa terus sesegukan.

"Aku tahu Appa. Aku tahu… tapi mian. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Junsu." Yoochun kini berlutut di depan Appanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah perasaan ini datang padaku, Appa. Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian. Tapi… kalau kalian mencoba memisahkan kami, aku dan Junsu akan pergi."

"Andweeee! Yunnie… Aku mohon… jangan biarkan Chunnie pergi. Aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ku mohon… hiks."

"Tapi Boo-"

"Kalau kau keras kepala. Aku juga akan pergi bersama Chunnie!"

DUARRRR~

Bagai petir di siang bolong menyambar Yunho. Sungguh! Sungguh itu kalimat paling mengerikan yang pernah ia dengar. Ck! sungguh iapun tak bisa hidup tanpa Gajah cantik Pentium satu ini.

"Yak! Boo kau tega sekali…" kini Yunho lah yang bermuka madesu. -_- "Baiklah… Yoochun! Junsu! aku izinkan kalian menjalin hubungan. Tapi sebaiknya kalian harus menjaga jarak sampai Yoochun lulus sekolah. Aku tidak ingin kalau pihak sekolah sampai tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Itu akan mempersulit kalian."

"Jjinja Appa?" Yoochun langsung berhambur memeluk Appanya. "Hiks gomawo Appa. Chunnie Janji, Chunnie akan menjadi anak yang baik mulai sekarang. Tidak akan membolos lagi, tidak akan berkelahi dan Chunnie akan rajin belajar untuk membuat Appa bangga."

"Nde, kalau hubungan kalian sampai ketahuan. Maka resikonya kalian tanggung sendiri. Araseo." Ucap Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya.

Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum senang kini. Ia menyeka air matanya. Ck! ini benar-benar gila. Pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia akan menjadi menantu kakaknya sendiri. Aigoooo! Dunia fanfaction memang absurd! Rutuk Junsu dalam hati. xD

"Yak! Chunnie tidak mau peluk eomma, eoh. Padahal Eomma yang membuat Appa setuju." Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho dan melirik Eomma-nya yang kini cemberut sangat lucu. Yoochun kini beranjak mendekati Eomma-nya. Yoochun memeluk sang Eomma dari belakang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang Eomma.

"Aigoooo Nyonya Jung jangan cemberut eoh~ nanti cantiknya hilang loch!" goda Yoochun yang sukses membuat sang eomma ber-blushing ria. Ck! beginilah kehidupan Jaejoong yang sempurna. Suami dan anaknya suka bergombal ria padanya.

"Aigooooo Chunnie eomma yang tampan sudah berani jatuh cinta rupanya, hmm." Jaejoong mencubit pipi chubby anak kesayangannya itu.

Dan terjadinya adegan anak dan eomma seperti adegan sinetron anak-anak yang sukses membuat Yunho dan Junsu jengah karena merasa terabaikan.

"Yak! Yoochun-ah, apa kau tidak malu bermanja-manja di depan kekasihmu, eoh. Memalukan sekali." Sewot Yunho yang sepertinya tak rela Boo-nya tak menghiraukannya.

Yoochun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan bermanja-manjaannya dan melirik Junsu yang duduk di depannya. Yoochun tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin ada kutunya-plak.

"Yunnie! Kau cerewet sekali! Aishhh tidak ada jatah selama seminggu!" ucap Jaejoong menatap sebal suaminya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Ngambek sepertinya. Ck!

Yunho hanya menelan ludahnya. Sungguh! Ini juga kalimat yang mengerikan kedua yang pernah ia dengar. Segera saja ia berlari menyusul BooJae-nya dan menyusun sejumlah jurus maut agar Jaejoong membatalkan deklarasi (?) tadi.

Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua orang tua mereka yang –errrr- sangat Childish tak menghormati umur. Pikir mereka.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Jung itu. Yoochun beranjak duduk di samping Junsu dan merangkul namja yang berstatus kekasih, Oeshamchon sekali gus Sonsaengnim-nya itu.

"Baby…"

"Hmmm…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi…" ucap Yoochun sambil membelai butt Junsu.

"Yang mana baby?" goda Junsu.

"Yang itu… Kau mau menggodaku lagi, eoh."

"Aishhh Jangan di sini ahh~"

.

.

** Junsu POV**

ini lah yang ku maksud, Yoochun di sekolah pembuat onar dan bersikap seenaknya, di depanku ia bisa menjadi namja dewasa di atas ranjang tentunya, tapi... kau lihatkan tadi, di depan Jaejoong hyung.. eommanya-nya dia benar-benar manja. Ck! dia... namjacinguku... keponakanku dan muridku... its my crazy love xD

END =_=

Bwakakakaaaa~ gue ngakak gelindingan bayangin adegan JaeChun itu wks! Astoge bayangin Je jadi emaknya Chun! Rempong lg emaknya! Bwakakakaa =_=

Ini FF Incest pertama aoks! Incest kan ga harus ayah-anak. Bisa paman-keponakan juga! gue agak gimana gt klo bikin ayah anak! Incest FF biasa indentik dengan BDSM sih, tp gue mengemasnya berbeda, dengan komedi romantis~ kkkk~ biar berbeda aja sih :p

i need REVIEW! klo banyak yg suka, nha bikin sequel dehh xD


	2. Chapter 2

**_a YooSu Fic…..!_**

**_/_****Crazy Love (sequel)/**

**- Romance, NC 21 / M / One-shot-**

**- Written by Asyanha Setyawati**

**- Uri Cute Couple - YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) with YunJae (Yunho and jaejoong) and others**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, INCEST, NC! Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY! #NOBASH**

**! Please its Just Fanfiction, sooo just for Fun~ I dont need u bashing me~ Dont Like Dont Read! **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Junsu (31 tahun)**

** Jung (Park) Yoochun (18 tahun)**

** Jung Yunho (35 tahun)**

** Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (35 tahun)**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**.**

**.**

**Junsu POV**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada kepala ranjang milikku. Kakiku ku tekuk satu, sedangkan satunya ku luruskan. Tanganku ku gunakan untuk memainkan ponselku. "Ah~ mengapa belum menelpon, mengirim pesan singkat atau membalas pesan Line-ku."

Sedari tadi aku menunggu telpon dari seseorang. Ck! apa bocah itu apa saja yang ia lakukan sampai lupa menelponku.

Sudah satu tahun aku kembali ke Jepang. Appa meninggal tahun lalu, jadi aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang untuk menemani Eomma. Karena Eomma sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan Jepang untuk ikut bersamaku kembali ke Korea.

Dan sudah satu tahun juga aku berpisah dengan namja cinguku, Jung Yoochun. Berpisah? Hmm tentu saja bukan dalam arti putus hubungan. Kami melakukan LDR alias long distance relationship. Dan selama satu tahun ini…. semuanya berjalan dengan lancer. Ku dengar sekarang ini Yoochun tengah mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah. Yah, baiklah… aku berusaha untuk mengerti kesibukan namja cingu-ku itu.

Tapi….. aaahhh~ nan bogoshippeo!

Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, pada saat Appa meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu kami hanya berhubungan lewat telpon, kadang Video call dan pesan singkat yang bisa di bilang setiap saat. Ck! aku, namja yang sudah berumur 31 tahun…. Benar-benar seperti remaja yeoja 17 tahun di buatnya._ Once again…. This is crazy….. crazy love!_

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Yoochun mengabaikanku. Aishhh Jjinjaaa! Apa aku harus ke Korea sekarang untuk menemuinya. Tapi… aish aishhh tidak mungkin! Eomma tak mungkin ku tinggalkan sendiri, mengingat kondisinya yang semakin memburuk. Nde, eomma-ku menderita kangker otak, sama seperti appaku.

Ah~ Yoochun-aa!

Ya, sudah satu bulan Yoochun tak menghubungiku, membalas pesan singkatku ataupun pesan line. Benar-benar tak ada kabar darinya.

Aku berdiri di balkon rumahku, memandangi jalanan Tokyo pada jam 11 am. Aku masih di kamarku, tak ingin beranjak keluar…. Tidak ada yang menarik di sini…

Aku pejamkan mataku merasakan dia ada di belakangku…. Mendekapku… erat~

_tto il nyeoni ga sewol ppareuji nari gago tto haega imankeum_

_sigan jinanmankeum nae meorissok geu apeun gieokdo musaekhaejyeo_

_geunde isanghae yeogiga apa apeun chaero chamgo salgo isseo_

_i oensonui banji mot ppaebeorin chae i gaseumsok neol mot beorin chae nan_

Aku membuka mataku… Jalanan masih tampak sama… semua orang sibuk hilir mudik… tapi di hatiku sungguh sepi… aku melanjutkan bait berikutnya.

_sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurium ttawin No naegen an eoullyeo_

_tto sori naemyeo No chamaboryeo No nan molla ajik sarang hana bwa_

_saranghana bwa_

hmm~ mungkin inilah cinta…

_tto ireun saebyeok jameseo kkaesseo honjain naega iksukhandedo_

_i oensonui banji ppaebeoryeotjiman i gaseumsok neol mot beorin chae nan_

_sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurium ttawin No naegen an eoullyeo_

Yoochun-ie~

_tto sori naemyeo No chamaboryeo No nan molla ajik saranghana bwa_

_munbakkui balgeoreum sori hoksi neoya oechimyeo dallyeonaga_

_i georiwin neol darmeun pullae eum hyanggiman nal tto ullyeo_

_sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurium ttawin No naegen an eoullyeo_

Aku hampir menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya…. Kehangatan itu…

_tto sori naemyeo No chamaboryeo No nan molla ajik i_

_sarang ttawin No nunmul ttawin No geurium ttawin No naegen an eoullyeo_

_tto sori naemyeo No chamaboryeo No nan molla ajik saranghana bwa_

_saranghana bwa saranghana bwa saranghana bwa_

"Saranghae~"

Apa aku sedang bermimpi…. Aroma tubuh ini… dekapan ini… dan suara husky itu…

"Y-yoochun-ie…"

"Hmmm…"

"Begitu rindukah padaku, sampai menyanyikan lagu galau (?), eoh."

"Yak! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Pabbo!" teriakku berusaha menjauhkan diriku darinya. "Itu bukan lagu galau, itu lagu hmm lagu…." Aishhh bocah ini, kuat sekali tenaganya.

"Ssssttt aku merindukanmu, Suie. Diamlah! Aku ingin menghirup aroma tubuh-mu yang selalu membuatku nyaman…" Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aishhh setelah satu bulan menelantarkanku, jangan berharap kau bisa di maafkan begitu saja!" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belekang agar bisa melihatnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum, -errr lebih tepatnya nyengir. "Aku siap di hukum, baby." Jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah, hukumanmu akan segera aku laksanakan. Dan sekarang bisa lepaskan aku, eoh. Eomma akan jantungan kalau melihat anak dan cucunya dengan posisi seperti ini."

"Hahahaaa… Nde.. Nde..! lalu dimana Halmeoni, aku merindukannya… Uncle Suie." Tanyanya.

"Mwooo? Saat hanya ada kita berdua, hanya ada Chunnie dan Suie sebagai sepasang kekasih, arraseo!" kesalku seraya mem-poutkan bibirku.

Dia hanya tertawa melihatku. Aishhhh, menyebalkan!

.

.

**Author** **POV**

"Halmeoniiiiiii….." Yoochun berlari memanggil wanita paruh bawa yang di panggilnya Halmeoni tadi.

Wanita paruh baya yang terlihat menyirami bunga di halaman rumahnya itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Senyuman langsung mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat cucu kesayangannya tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Aigoooo cucu halmeoni, eoh. Kau sudah semakin besar dan sangat tampan. Aigoooooo!" Halmeonie mencubit gemas pipi gembul cucunya.

"Awww appo." Yoochun memeluk sang halmeoni selama beberapa detik. "Chunnie kangen Halmeonnie…."

"Nado baby Chunnie…. Halmeoni sangat senang kalau mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, bersama Halmeoni dan Junsu Oeshamchon."

"Eoh, apa maksud eomma…?" tanya Junsu yang entah sejak kapan kini berada di samping Yoochun.

"Nde, mulai sekarang Yoochun akan tinggal bersama kita. Karena dia akan kuliah di Todai university." Jelas eomma Kim yang di anggukkan oleh Yoochun.

"MWOOOO? YAK! MENGAPA HANYA AKU ORANG YANG SATU-SATUNYA TAK MENGETAHUI HAL INI." Junsu menatap kesal Yoochun di sampingnya.

"Hahahaaa, Suie baby… Eomma kira Yoochun sudah memberi tahumu. Karena satu bulan yang lalu saat kami ber-telponan, dia bilang sudah memberitahumu." Jelas Eomma Kim.

Junsu menatap kesal kekasihnya kini. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aishhh sudah lah, kalian ini. Baru saja bertemu sudah bertengkar, eoh." ucap eomma Kim menatap satu persatu Yoosu.

.

.

Junsu merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menarik selimut hingga dadanya. Tak lama sebelumnya ia mematikan lampu kamar, hingga yang tersisah hanya lampu tidur yang redup. Junsu meraih guling dan memeluk guling tersebut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Eunghh…" lenguh Junsu saat merasakan sesuatu –errr tepatnya tangan seseorang meremas big butt-nya. Junsu juga merasakan kini sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Eoh…"

"Baby Suie…"

"Yak! Yoochun-ah. Mengapa kau berada di sini, eoh? kembali kekamarmu!" Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun.

"Aigooo, mengapa galak sekali, eoh? Chunnie rinduuu…" Yoochun mengedipkan matanya.

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh memelukku, menciumku apa lagi…. Hmmm minta jatah. Kau ku hukum selama seminggu." Jelas Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Mwoyaaaa? Tega sekali." Ucap Yoochun kini dengan tampang suramnya.

Yoochun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari kasur milik Junsu. Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan kasur itu, di rasakannya sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Yoochun menyeringai sekarang, ia tahu persis tangan siapa itu… Gotchaaa!

"Mau kemanaaaaa…" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kekamar, mau tidur…" ucap Yoochun pura-pura ngambek.

"Hmm… S-suie… berubah pikiran…" bisik Junsu tepat di telinga Yoochun. Dan jangan lupa, tangannya kini telah bergeriliya ke dalam kaos Yoochun dan bermain di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah Chunnie engga boleh minta jatah seminggu, hmm." Ucap Yoochun seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Junsu.

Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Tapi S-suie kangen ini…"

"Ahh~" Yoochun sedikit mendesah saat merasakan 'adik kecilnya' di remas oleh Junsu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yoochun mendorong Junsu ke kasurnya, menindi uke imutnya itu.

"Jangan salahkan Chunnie kalau besok Suie susah berjalan."

Junsu mengedipkan matanya nakal. "Buat Suie engga bisa jalan, Chunnie-yaa."

"Dengan senang hati, baby~"

Yoochun menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir merah merona itu dengan lembut. Junsu hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir itu di emut oleh kekasihnya. Yoochun mulai meningkatkan ritme lumatan yang semula lembut menjadi sedikit lebih kasar. Yoochun tak hanya melumat bibir Junsu kasar, namun kini menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat isi mulut Junsu serta bermain dengan lidah Junsu.

"Eumphh ah C-chun ah~" desah Junsu diselah ciuman panas mereka.

Yoochun memasukkan tangannya kedalam T-shirt yang dipakai Junsu. Tangannya mengelus perut rata Junsu lalu naik ke nipple Junsu yang sudah mengeras. Tangan Yoochun bermain dengan kedua nipple Junsu, mencubit serta megelus-elusnya membuat Junsu kembali mengerang nikmat.

Karena terlalu lama berciuman panas, Yoosu merasa paru-paru mereka perlu pasokan oksigen. Mereka melepaskan ciuman lalu saling menatap dan berebut oksigen. Kesempatan inipun digunakan Yoochun untuk menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama Yoochun kembali mencium Junsu tak kalah panas dari yang pertama. Merasa puas dengan bibir Junsu, kini Yoochun beralih pada leher mulus Junsu, di jilatnya, di hisap lalu digigit-gigit kecil dan memberikan –kiss mark- cukup banyak disana.

"Eunghh chun- ahh~" junsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas agar memberikan akses yoochun lebih mudah pada lehernya.

Yoochun kini sudah beralih pada dada bidang Junsu yang mulus, di jilatnya dengan napsu hingga kini ia sampai ke nipple pink milik kekasihnya. Yoochun menghisap dan menjilati nipple itu sampai sedikit membengkak, sementara tangannya bermain pada nipple Junsu yang satu lagi. Merasa puas dengan nipple itu, Yoochun berganti pada nipple Junsu yang lain dan menghisapnya seperti tadi.

"Chun-ahh ahh~" Junsu lagi-lagi hanya bisa berbaring pasrah, mendesah nikmat atas service kekasihnya itu.

"Suaramu sexy chagy, teruslah mendesah, sebut namaku…" Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya didepan Junior Junsu lalu mengecupnya sebentar. Tak menunggu lama, Yoochun menjilati junior kekasinya yang sudah sangat menegang itu dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Yoochun menghisap dan terkadang menggigit pelan junior Junsu sambil menggerakkan mulutnya seperti menghisap es krim-_-. Tak lupa tangannya kini bermain pada twinball Junsu dan meremasnya.

"Aaahh n-nikmat ahhh Chun-nie oohhh~" Junsu melengkungkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tangannya mencengkram rambut Yoochun cukup kuat.

Tangan Yoochun yang lain kini ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus manhole Junsu yang sudah berkedut-kedut, tak sabar di manjakan oleh –big junior Yoochun rupanya. Ck!

"M-masukkan C-chunnie please ah~"

"Oke Baby~"

"Akhh~ Appo ah."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yoochun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam manhole Junsu. Dan jangan lupa, tangannya yang lain tetap meremas twinball Junsu serta mulutnya yang senantiasa memanjakan junior mungil kekasih imutnya itu, membuat Junsu memejamkan matanya keenakan saat semua titik sensitive-nya di manjakan.

Yoochun kemudian memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya pada hole Junsu dan menggerakkan zig zag jarinya semakin cepat sambil tetap melakukan -suck and shake (?)- pada junior Junsu. Yoochun merasa junior Junsu berdenyut pertanda Junsu akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Chun ah S-suie c-cum… aaahhhggrhh ahh ahhh~"

Crooooott

Junsu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya tepat didalam mulut Yoochun. Yoochun menelannya sampai habis lalu menjilati sisanya pada junior Junsu.

"Manis… seperti biasa baby." –Wink

"Kekekee~ jangan mengoda ih.." ucap Junsu dengan pipi yang memerah. "Chunnie-yaa." Junsu menatap lekat Yoochun yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu.

"Ne baby.." Yoochun tahu maksdunya, hanya ia ingin sedikit menggoda uke imut-nya ini.

"Lepas…" jawab Junsu manja.

"Lepas apanya, hmm."

"Chunnie jangan menggodaku…" –Pout-

"Kekekee… baiklah baby.." dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun melepaskan kaos dan celana pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Junsu menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh berotot *#coret yg bener ndut/plak :p* Yoochun yang sudah satu tahun tak dilihatnya, dan jangan lupakan –big junior Yoochun yang sudah sangat menegang, yang selalu memanjakan daerah sensitive-nya.

"Baby, kau harus memanjakan little Chunnie dulu, ara." Ucap Yoochun seraya mengarahkan Juniornya ke mulut Junsu.

"Of course baby.." Junsu mendudukkan dirinya lalu sedikit berjongkok di depan Junior Yoochun.

Junsu membelai-belai Junior kesayangannya itu, meremasnya gemas lalu mengocok (?) little Chunnie dengan gerakan lambat. Sengaja, eoh?

"Ya, menggodaku eoh? ahh~ baby.." Yoochun mengeluh frustasi karena Junsu masih bermain-main dengan little Chunnie-nya.

Junsu terkekeh geli melihat wajah frustasi Yoochun. Cukup puas mengerjai seme –tampannya ini, Junsu akhirnya memasukkan Junior besar Yoochun kedalam mulut kecilnya. Tampak ia cukup kesulitan menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Aaakkhh~ M-more baby aahh.."

Junsu menyerigai, ia selalu berusaha membuat Yoochun puas dengan –Blow job-nya hingga kekasihnya ini terus mendesah tanpa henti, yah meski ia merasa bagian rahangnya cukup pegal. Wkwkwk!

Junsu terus meng-oral milik Yoochun hingga sepuluh menit berlalu..

"Ohhh Baby.. C-chunnie wanna cum…Akkhhh!"

Crooottt

Yoochun menyemburkan cairan cintanya cukup banyak ke dalam mulut Junsu. Tanpa jijik, Junsu menelan semuanya hingga tak bersisa.. xD

Yoochun masih mengatur napasnya. Sementara Junsu sudah berbaring di sampingnya kini –dengan pose sangat menggoda tentunya. :p

Melihat itu, Yoochun segera menindih Junsu, dan mengangkat kedua kaki Junsu ke atas bahunya hingga hole kekasihnya itu terpampang jelas Yoochun lalu memposisikan Juniornya tepat di depan manhole Junsu.

"Inside me…. Deeper… please… Chunnie.."

JLEB!

"Akkhh…" teriak Junsu saat merasakan perih pada hole-nya.

"Mian baby…" Yoochun mengelus-elus pipi Junsu untuk menenangkan Junsu yang terlihat menitikkan air matanya.

"G-gwenchana… bergeraklah baby~"

"Ne, baby." Yoochun mengedipkan matanya lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Dirasakannya dinding dinding hole Junsu mencengkram kuat juniornya memberikan sensasi nikmat padanya.

"Ahh, you're so tight baby ahh,, ah fuck ah~" Yoochun mengigit bibir bawanya.

"F-faster ahh Chun-nie faster." Junsu seakan ingin memekik menahan sakit.

"As you wish, love." Yoochun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya meng-in outkan Junior didalam hole Junsu seraya mencari titik kenikmatan Junsu. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang lain di gunakan untuk kembali menservice Junior Junsu yang kembali menegang.

"Aaghhrhh oohh yesss there, baby Chunnie ahh nikmat~" desah Junsu saat Yoochun berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh n-ne baby sshhh ahh~" Yoochun semakin cepat dan brutal menggenjot hole Junsu.

Hingga peluh mereka saling menyatu, suara desahan mereka, bau sex yang menyeruak membuat gairah mereka semakin meninggi. Untunglah kamar mereka berada di lantai dua hingga Kim Eomma tak sampai mendengar suara berisik ini. Semoga xD. Ck! wkwk

"Ughh ahh C-chunnie n-nikmmat ahh.. faster." Junsu meraih pundak Yoochun dan menyambar bibir sexy Yoochun-nya. Yoochun tentu tak ingin tinggal diam, dibalasnya ciuman Junsu tak mau kalah sambil tangannya tetap mengocok Junior Junsu semakin cepat.

"Aaahh ahh w-wanna c-cum. " Junsu melepaskan ciuman dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"T-together baby Suie." Yoochun semakin mempercepat gerakan –in out-nya pada hole Junsu serta tangannya yang terus bermain pada junior Kekasihnya.

"Aaakkhh Chunnie/Suie…"

Croooooootttt.

YooSu mengalami cum secara bersama. Junsu menumpahkan cairan nya mengotori perutnya dan Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun mengeluarkannya di dalam hole Junsu. Yoochun ambruk di atas tubuh Junsu. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah pasca mencapai klimaks.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang penuh peluh dan bergerak gerak gelisa sehingga membuat juniornya yang masih tertanam dihole Junsu kembali tegang. Yoochun mencium bibir Junsu dan membalikkan badan Junsu lalu mengeluarkan juniornya. Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu sehingga membentuk doggy-style. "Baby, sudah cukupkan istirahatnya? Sekarang kita lanjutkan…" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Junsu dengan sedikit menggigit telinga Junsunya.

Junsu mengangguk semangat lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Jleeeeb~ Yoochun kembali memasukkan juniornya pada hole sang uke.

"Aahhgrhh C-chunnie." Junsu hanya bisa mendesah saat Yoochun langsung bisa menyentuh sweet spotnya. Di satu sisi, juniornya juga tengah di manjakan oleh kekasihnya itu membuat kenikmatan yang didapatnya menjadi bertambah.

"Ahhh ahh …. More.. depper. Chunnie ah~"

Junsu hanya bisa terus mendesah saat Yoochun berkali-kali menyentuh sweet spotnya. Hingga ia lagi dan lagi mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Ahh S-suie soohh good ahh~ ahh good boy. Faster baby ahh." Yoochun mencengkram pinggul Junsu untuk memudahkan Junsu bergerak naik turun di atasnya. Ini sudah ronde ke tiga dan sudah hampir dua jam mereka bercinta dan kali ini UKE ON TOP.

"Ahh c-chunnie e-enak ahh." Junsu meletakkan kedua tangannya didada Yoochun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Junsu terus bergerak naik turun memanjakan Yoochun yang kini berada dibawahnya. Yoochun juga tidak tinggal diam sambil terus meremas Junior Junsu yang sudah membengkak.

Suara desahan mereka masih berlanjut hingga berjam-jam.

Yoochun benar-benar menempati janjinya untuk membuat Junsu tak bisa berjalan esok hari rupanya. Hingga hampir pagi mereka bercinta tanpa henti *gubrak* dengan berbagai gaya (?) sudah mereka praktekkan.

-sudah ya… panjangkan kali ini oke! Saya udah g sanggup #gelindingan-

.

.

"Eunghh…" Junsu mendesah pelan.

Sinar matahari yang masuk di sela jendela kamarnya, membuat Junsu terpaksa membuka matanya. "Sudah jam Sembilan rupanya."

Terlihat merah merona terpancar di pipi chubby-nya saat ia mengingat hal yang ia lalui semalam bersama kekasih-nya.

"Yoochun ah. Eoddiga…?" Junsu sangat shock saat melihat Yoochun sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

Junsu melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Mungkin di dalam. Batinnya.

"Aakkh…" teriak Junsu saat merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya saat ia hendak turun dari kasurnya.

Tok tok…

"Suie baby, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Junsu menatap horror kearah pintu yang ia yakin itu adalah suara Eomma-nya.

"S-sudah eomma.." jawab Junsu gugup.

Terdengar derap langkah eomma Kim memasuki kamar Junsu.

"Mengapa kau tidak turun?" tanya Kim Eomma bingung. Ck! tak biasanya anak bungsunya ini bangun kesiangan. Belum lagi keadaan Junsu yang masih bergelut di dalam selimut.

"Hmm i-itu eomma… a-anu.. hmm…"

"Oesamchon tadi jatuh dari kamar mandi Halmeoni. Jadi dia tak bisa bangun. Tadi untung ada Chunnie yang membantunya." Ucap Yoochun yang –entah kapan sudah ada di belakang eomma Kim. Dan tak lupa, ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Junsu seolah memberi –kode.

"Benarkah? Lalu kau tidak apa-apa kan Suie? apa perlu eomma panggilkan Dokter?" cemas Kim Eomma.

"B-benar eomma.. E-eh a-aniya, tidak usah. H-hanya perlu istirahat…" gugup Junsu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu istirahat nde. Eomma akan bawakan sarapan ke kamarmu." Ucap Kim Eomma seraya melangkah pergi dari kamar Junsu.

Sementara Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli melihat Junsu yang tengah salah tingkah. Ck! ingin rasanya ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu, tapi… hubungan mereka sekarang ini kembali seperti masa lalu. Di sembunyikan dari Kim Eomma atau Halmeoni…

.

.

Semenjak kembali ke Jepang, Junsu kembali bekerja sebagai guru di Toho Senior High School. Sementara Yoochun memulai kegiatan barunya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Todai University.

Yoochun dan Junsu tentu saja bisa menutup rapat-rapat hubungan mereka dari Kim Eomma. Tapi, sang Eomma yang sudah tua dan sering sakit-sakitan ini sungguh kuatir dengan anak bungsunya ini yang tak jua menemukan jodohnya, padaha usia Junsu sudah tak bisa di bilang tua lagi. Ck!

Kim Eomma selalu saja membujuk Junsu untuk segera menikah. Sebelum ia pergi, tentu saja keinginan terakhirnya agar segera melihat anak bungsunya menikah.

Sebenarnya Kim Eomma sudah beberapa kali menjodohkan Junsu dengan gadis pilihannya, tapi tentu saja Junsu selalu menolaknya. Tapi kali ini Kim Eomma sudah bertekad ia harus berhasil membuat Junsu menerima gadis yang ia pilihkan.

Gadis berdarah Jepang-Korea itu bernama Inou Shizuka, dokter yang telah merawat Kim Eomma selama ini. Gadis cantik berlesung pipit dengan mata bulat itu memang diam-diam menyukai Junsu. Mereka memang sering bertemu saat Junsu menemani Kim Eomma untuk Check up.

**.**

**.**

Hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu juga tak selalu berjalan mulus. Tentu saja ada lika liku yang mereka hadapi.

Yoochun yang terkenal sebagai –Idola para yeoja-yeoja di kampusnya, tentu saja membuat Junsu harus menahan cemburu mati-matian, apalagi tak jarang yeoja-yeoja itu kadang nekad mengejar Yoochun sampai ke rumah mereka. Ck! mau mendekati Yoochun dengan cara mendekati calon nenek mertua. Begitulah. Wkwkwk!

Lee Hyenha, gadis yang juga berasal dari Korea ini memang selalu senantiasa menempel pada Yoochun. Ck! bahkan satu kampus tahu kalau Hyena sangat menyukai bahkan mencintai Yoochun.

Hyenha juga sudah cukup berhasil mendekati Kim Eomma, karena dia sering mengunjungi Halmeoni Yoochun ini. Kim Eomma yang melihat Hyenha adalah sosok yang manis, ia rasa gadis ini cocok untuk cucu tampan-nya.

.

.

Kim Eomma dan beberapa maid di rumahnya kini sibuk menata makanan untuk acara makan malam yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk anak bungsu serta cucu kesayangannya. Tentu saja untuk semakin mendekatkan Junsu dan Dokter Shizuka serta Yoochun dan Hyenha.

Baik Yoochun maupun Junsu tentu tak bisa menolak keinginan yeoja paruh baya ini.

.

.

Junsu menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca besar di kamarnya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Eomma terus saja mendesaknya untuk segera melamar Dokter Shizuka.

Grab~

Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pelukan ini… tentu saja sangat ia kenal.

"Chunnie… ottokhae…?"

"Hah, baby… makanya kita harus katakan pada Halmeoni soal hubungan kita…"

"Aniya! Kau kan tahu kondisi Eomma. Chunnie…"

Yoochun terdiam lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Suie… aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menikah dengan Dokter itu. Tidak akan!" Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Junsu. "Halmeoni… menyuruh Uncle turun…"

Junsu memandang punggung Yoochun pergi. "Chunnie… "

.

.

Yoochun duduk gelisa sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan sambil terus melirik ke arah Junsu dan Dokter Shizuka. Di sampingnya kini, Hyena terus saja berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Dokter Shizuka sangat lancar berbahasa Korea, mengingat sang ibu adalah keturunan Korea.

Sementara Junsu berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya, bagaimana tidak, Yoochun terus saja men-deathglare setiap Dokter Shizuka terus mencoba mencoba mencari perhatian Junsu.

"Junsu-ssi. Kau ceroboh juga." ucap Dokter Shizuka seraya mengelap bibir Junsu yang belepotan dengan makanan dengan tissu.

"E-eh. Nde, gomawo.. Inou-ssi." Ucap Junsu kembali di landa kegugupan, karena Yoochun semakin memandang kesal ke aranya.

"Yoochun oppa, kau makan sedikit sekali. Ayo tambah nde." Kini Hyenha yang berusaha mencari perhatian Yoochun.

"Ani, aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Yoochun.

Junsu mungkin masih bisa bersikap lebih manis pada Dokter Shizuka, namun tidak dengan Yoochun yang sering tak menganggap perhatian Hyenha.

"Aigoooo. Kalian sungguh manis dan serasi sekali." Puji Kim Eomma saat melihat pemandangan yang di anggapnya –mesrah- ini.

Makan malam ini semakin membuat Junsu frustasi. Junsu tentu saja amat kesal saat melihat yeoja centil yang terus berusaha mendapat perhatian Yoochun itu tak kelak berhenti bertingkah agresrif kepada kekasihnya. Ck!

Sementara Yoochun terus melirik dan men-deathglare ke arah Junsu apabila Dokter Shizuka mencoba mendapat perhatian Junsu.

Kim Eomma hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan malu-malu Junsu dan Dokter Shizuka dan pasangan heboh Yoochun dan Hyenha.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang Su-ie antarkan Dokter Shizuka, dan kau Yoochunnie, antarkan yeoja manis ini pulang nde. Dan kalian berdua, terima kasih ya sudah mau makan malam dengan keluarga kami." Ucap Kim Eomma seraya mendorong Yoochun dan Junsu ke arah pasangannya masing-masing.

"Halmeoni tak perlu begitu. Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih karena sudah mengundang makan malam." Ucap Hyenha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ya, bibi. Itu benar, terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Sambung dokter Shizuka.

"Baiklah, kalian pulanglah. Sekarang sudah malam… dan kalian berdua, jaga kedua yeoja ini baik-baik sampai rumah mereka, arachi!"

"Nde…." Jawan YooSu kompak…. Dan sedikit lesu tentunya.

.

.

Kondisi Kim Eomma semakin hari semakin memburuk. Dan wanita paruh bayah ini sudah tiga hari berada di rumah sakit. Penyakit Kanker otak yang dideritanya memang sudah berada di stadium akhir.

Jaejoong dan Yunho pun sudah tiga hari berada di Jepang, ikut merawat Kim Eomma.

Kim Eomma tengah berbaring lemah di kasur di dalam rawat inapnya, di kelilingi kedua putra dan menantunya. Serta dokter Shizuka dan Hyenha juga berada di sana sekarang.

"Y-yoochun mana…?" tanya Eomma Kim saat tak menemukan cucu kesayangannya itu di sampingnya kini.

"Yoochun tadi ada ujian di kampusnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini Eomma." Jelas Yunho.

"Nde Eomma. Tak perlu kuatir…" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Suie…"

"Ne Eomma…" jawab Junsu.

"Eomma rasa… Eomma tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Napas Kim Eomma terengah-engah.

"Eomma… Jangan bicara seperti itu.. Hiks." Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Eomma… tenanglah, pasti ada cara menyembuhkan penyakit eomma. Hiks.." Junsu ikut terisak.

"Aniya Su-ie. Eomma sudah cukup bahagia. Eomma Cuma minta satu hal sebelum Eomma pergi. Menikahlah dengan Dokter Shizuka. Dan kau Jaejoong, dampingi Junsu sampai ia mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan nanti." Kim Eomma menatap satu persatu kedua putranya.

Baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong hanya bisa tertegun. Jaejoong tahu persis siapa orang yang di cintai Junsu, ia adalah anak Jaejoong sendiri, Yoochun. Tapi, bagaimana ia menolak permintaan terakhir sang Eomma.

"Baiklah… Eomma." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong.

Kim Eomma meraih Tangan Junsu dan Dokter Shizuka, menyatukan kedua tangan itu. "Berjanjilah pada Eomma, kalian akan menikah dan berbahagia…"

Junsu tak mampu berkata. Tangannya gemetar. Sungguh, ia ingin menolak semua keinginan eommanya. Tapi…. Rasanya ia akan menjadi anak yang sangat kejam kalau tak mengabulkan keinginan terakhir sang eomma.

"Nde, Bibi Kim…" Dokter Shizuka tersenyum ke arah Kim Eomma.

"Nde… Eomma.." ucap Junsu memaksakan senyumnya kepada sang Eomma.

.

.

Di balik pintu kini Yoochun menyaksikan semuanya…

Yoochun menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah, menggenggam erat ganggang pintu dan menutup kembali pelan pintu kamar. Yoochun tersandar di balik pintu. Bagaimanapun ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya, yang akhirnya tumpah juga.

.

.

Dari dalam kamar terdengar jeritan Jaejoong dan Junsu memanggil-manggil Kim Eomma. Yoochun segera menghapus air matanya dan segera memasuki kamar itu. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kaku Halmeoni-nya sudah tak bergerak. Di samping tubuh kaku itu, di lihatnya Eomma dan kekasihnya tengah memeluk jasad yeoja paruh baya itu, sambil terus sesegukkan. Sementara Yunho terus mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Halmeoni….." Yoochun tahu, Halmeoni-nya sudah tiada.

.

.

Yoochun menatap nisan bertulisan Kim Jejin. Makam Halmeoni yang sudah seminggu meninggalkan mereka semua. Di samping makam itu, terdapat makam harabojinya, Kim Jongwook.

Tepat seminggu setelah kepergian Halmeoni, hari ini acara pernikahan Junsu dan Dokter Shizuka di laksanakan. Sudah seminggu juga Junsu selalu menjaga jarak dari Yoochun.

"Halmeoni… harusnya Chunnie katakan ini dari awal. Kalau Chunnie, mencintai Junsu. Chunnie sangat mencintainya, Halmeoni. Chunnie tahu ini salah, cinta kami terlarang… aku mencintai orang yang salah, ani… cinta tak pernah salahkan. Chunnie sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Yoochun berjongkok, tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh nisan sang halmeoni. "Hiks… Chunnie harus bagaimana halmeoni? Chunnie akan hancur setelah ini halmeoni…"

Yoochun menyapu air matanya. "Ani, dia tak boleh menikah. Dia hanya milikku. Mian, halmeoni. Chunnie…"

.

.

Junsu berdiri gelisa di kamarnya kini. Semua tamu sudah datang. Sepuluh menit lagi, ya… Sepuluh menit lagi ia akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dengan yeoja yang tak pernah ia cintai.

"Su…"

"H-hyung…"

Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu. "H-hyung…" Junsu tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa melihat anaknya dan adiknya sendiri menderita karena ini, pernikahan ini. "Jangan lanjutkan pernikahan ini, Su."

"Hyung… aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Yoochun pasti bisa menerima ini. Dia sudah besar hyung. Hubungan kami… tak akan bisa bersatu sampai kapanpun."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sekarang keluarlah, pernikahanmu akan segera di mulai." Ucap Jaejoong seraya beranjak meninggalkan Junsu.

.

.

_Halaman rumah keluarga Kim…_

Halaman rumah yang memang cukup luas ini sudah di dekorasi menjadi sebuah altar pernikahan yang akan segera berlangsung.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya beranjak keluar kamarnya menuju halaman rumahnya. Ia menghentikan langkah saat sebuah tangan menahan dan menggenggam tangannya. Junsu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang…

"Chunnie…" Junsu bergetar hebat. Air mata yang selama seminggu ini ia sembunyikan akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Hiks… lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan. Sekarang ikutlah denganku. Kita pergi dari sini, kembali ke Korea sekarang juga." Yoochun menarik paksa Junsu yang terus memberontak.

"Lepas Yoochun-ah. Kau janga gila." Junsu terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoochun. Namun, namja yang lebih muda darinya ini sangat kuat. Hingga kini, Yoochun berhasil menyeret Junsu kedalam taksi yang telah di siapkannya.

"Jalan pak!"

"Yak! Turunkan aku! Yoochun-ah… tolong turunkan aku, aku harus menikah…"

"Tidak! tidak akan pernah ku biarkan." Yoochun memeluk erat tubuh Junsu yang masih bergetar hebat. "Kau bisa menghancurkanku kalau tetap melakukan itu. Ku mohon… tentang janjimu dengan halmeoni.. dia hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Percayalah padaku, Suie. Ku mohon… " Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Junsu.

Junsu menatap lekat Yoochun. Parlahan cairan bening itu menetes lagi di pipi Chubby-nya. "Ne…" Junsu mengangguk.

Yoochun kembali membawa Junsu ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk Junsu semakin erat. "Gomawo Chagi… Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae…."

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Ini lah kisahku. Namja dewasa yang berumur 31 tahun… haha! Aku seorang namja yang beberapa jam yang lalu seharusnya mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Aku adalah mempelai namja-nya dan aku di bawa kabur oleh keponakanku sendiri dari pernikahanku. Ck! ini gilakan! Iya! Whatever! Aku tahu dimasa yang akan datang, hidupku akan sulit. Memilih meninggalkan pernikahan dan pergi bersama Yoochun. Tapi, sesulit apapun nanti… aku berusaha. Kami berjanji akan selalu bersama. Ne… aku percaya padamu Chunnie.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang… Di sebuah kamar. Ah~ lebih tepatnya kamar mandi. Di sebuah hotel –yang aku rahasiakan namanya (?)- kami masih berada di Jepang. Ck!… dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh polos kami berdua. Sudah hampir empat jam berlalu. Desahan demi desahan terus lolos dari mulutku saat junior Yoochun terus menerus menghantam sweet spotku. Dan ah~~ itu benar-benar nikmat.

Aku berpegangan pada tiang (?) kamar mandi, sementara dari belakang Yoochun semakin cepat meng-in out kan juniornya di dalam hole-ku. Ini adalah ronde ke lima- ah ani, ini ke enam? Ah~ ahh nan mollaa… aku lupa sudah berapa ronde. Yang jelas… rasanya tubuhku sudah hampir jatuh… tenagaku benar-benar terkuras. Kami melakukannya di sofa kamar ini, lalu di kasur, didepan jendela, di lantai, di dalam bathtub dan sekarang di bawah shower.

"Ahh… W-wanna C-cum.. C-chuniie ahh ah ahh…"

"Together baby Suie~" Yoochun mempercepat in out nya.

"AAhhhhh..." teriak kami bersamaan saat kembali mencapai kenikmatan. Yoochun memeluk erat tubuhku yang sudah sangat lemas. Yoochun perlahan melepas juniornya dari hole-ku.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuh ku kehadapannya. Kami kembali berciuman lembut lalu membersihkan tubuh masing masing. Yoochun menggendong ku kembali ke kamar untuk tidur karena aku sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Yoochun mendudukkan ku di sofa lalu mengganti sprei. Yoochun kembali menggendong ku ke tempat tidur.

Aku menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yoochun. Dengan sigap, Yoochun melingkarkan lengannya mendekapku.

"Chunnie…"

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana sekarang? bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Eomma dan Appa. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal, di Seoul. Kita berdua, Appa dan Eomma dan calon adikku. Tidak perlu cemas… percayalah padaku.."

"Nde. E-eh? Maksudmu..? adikmu? Jaejoong hyung…"

"Nde.. kekekee. Kau pikir mengapa eomma mengizinkanku pindah ke Jepang dulu. Itu karena sebentar lagi dia punya mainan barunya." Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eukyangkyaaang!" aku menoyor jidat Yoochun. "Yak! Kau itu sudah besar. Bisa-bisa cemburu dengan bayi yang belum lahir. Pabo!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan. Aku adalah seme-mu. Dan itu berarti aku calon suamimu." Kesal Yoochun.

"Tapi kau itu keponakanku, Jung Yoochun…" aku bermehrong-mehrong ria (?) padanya.

"Yak! Kau akan mendapat hukuman." Yoochun sekarang sudah beranjak di atas tubuhku, dengan senyuman –errr tepatnya menyeringai.

"Mwooo! Yak.. Yoochun-ah… ahh~"

**END**

#selanjutnya Readers bayangkan sendirilah! Bwakakaka!

sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini FF ga mksd apa2 hanya untuk lucu2an aja~ hehee

Gomawo udah bacaa heheee~ dan klo bersediah tinggalkan jejaklaaah~ Review!

Gomawo buat yg udh Review part 1, Keep Review nde~ n thx buat Choco Vanilla yg udh kasih tau kesalahan aku~ hehe udh aku perbaiki kok :)

aku lagi ada di mood terendah buat nulis~ ff ini udh lama selesai.. buat ff yg blum kelar2~ mohon maaf aku bener2 maaf nde *kasih permen Yuppie* xD


End file.
